pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Luxray
Vs. Luxray is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/6/2018. Story Ian and Volkner stand opposing each other inside the Sunyshore city gym, with Flint standing in the referee box. Conway, Dawn and sit in the stands, Piplup pouting. Dawn: This is finally it. Ian earning his eighth badge. What happens after this? Conway: We go to your Grand Festival, then his Sinnoh League competition. Hopefully with Crystal with us as well. Piplup: Lup. Flint: This will be a three-on-three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Volkner: (Yawns) Let’s get started. Electivire. Volkner opens a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Electivire covered in green electricity. Electivire lands on the field, the electricity dispersing. Electivire: Electivire! Ian: Electivire, huh? Torterra, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Torterra! Flint: A Torterra, huh? This will be interesting! Volkner: Electivire, Fire Punch. Ian: Curse to Bite! Electivire charges forward with a Fire Punch, as Torterra glows with a red aura. Electivire strikes Torterra with Fire Punch, as Torterra Bites into Electivire’s arm. Volkner lets out a yawn. Volkner: Nothing impressive yet. Ice Punch. Ian: Giga Drain! Electivire raises its other arm covered in ice energy, punching Torterra with it. The stones on Torterra’s back glow and fire light green energy streams which wrap around Electivire, lifting it into the air and draining it of its energy. Torterra shimmers with green energy as it recovers from damage. Dawn: Yes! Conway: Torterra’s attack patterns may be predictable, but it is powerful. If you can’t defeat it quickly, then it doesn’t matter how you predict its movements. Volkner: Break out. Electivire howls in anger, using its arms to push free. It breaks the Giga Drain and leaps back. Ian: (Smirks) Earthquake. Torterra stomps the ground, releasing shock waves through the earth for Earthquake. Electivire is struck hard by the Earthquake, going down on one knee. Volkner: Heh. Not bad. Still boring, but not bad. Fire Punch. Ian: Earthquake! Electivire charges forward, jumping into the air to avoid Earthquake. Electivire strikes Torterra with Fire Punch, causing a burn. Torterra suffers from the burn as Electivire lands on the ground. Ian: Giga Drain! Torterra fires Giga Drain, striking and draining Electivire. Electivire drops down to its knees, then falls to its stomach defeated. Flint: Whoo-whee! Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Volkner returns Electivire, more irritated than excited. Volkner: Alright then. Not a bad first battle. You obviously play with each Pokémon’s individual strength, having a overviewing battle plan and fine tuning it to each individual Pokémon. Torterra’s battle style is different from your others, but overall the same. Eh, doesn’t matter. Rotom. Volkner opens a Pokéball, choosing Frost Rotom. Rotom: Rotom! Conway: This isn’t good. Torterra is strong against physical battlers, while Rotom is more for long range. Dawn: I do believe that he will push through. He has to now. Volkner: Blizzard. Ian: Giga Drain! Rotom opens its fridge door, releasing a Blizzard at Torterra. Torterra fires Giga Drain around it, as Torterra is hit head on by the Blizzard. Torterra suffers from its burn as Giga Drain stops, it dropping down defeated. Flint: Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom! Volkner: Pfffph. Obviously. Ian returns Torterra, as he considers his options. He draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Marowak! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Volkner: Seriously? I know what you’re doing. Rotom, use Double Team. Rotom shimmers and disappears, forming several clones that surround Marowak. Dawn: What’s he going to do? Conway: Use Retaliate. Ian: Marowak, relax and focus. Then use Retaliate! Marowak closes its eyes, its bone glowing with a white aura. Marowak remains in place, Volkner getting irritated. Volkner: Oh, for crying out! Blizzard! Ian: (Smirks) Go. Marowak opens its eyes and charges forward. One of the Rotom clones opens the fridge door to use Blizzard. Marowak appears in front of it, striking Rotom with Retaliate and knocking it to the ground. Ian: Now use Iron Head! Marowak’s head hardens like iron as it slams Iron Head into Rotom. Rotom Levitates up and backwards to get out of range. Volkner: Blizzard. Ian: Fling! Rotom opens its fridge door for Blizzard as Marowak’s bone shimmers with a white light. Marowak Flings its bone, it soaring through the Blizzard and striking Rotom. Blizzard strikes Marowak, freezing it over. The bone arcs back, bouncing off the ice. Ian: (Worried) Marowak! Dawn: No! Conway: This isn’t good. Marowak looked like it could actually overpower Rotom. Flint: Talk about a stroke of bad luck! Piplup: (Distresed) Piplup! Volkner: Shadow Ball. Rotom forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Marowak. The ice is broken by the Shadow Ball as Marowak is blasted back. Rotom floats forward, getting between Marowak and its bone. Ian: Charge in with Iron Head! Volkner: Blizzard! Marowak charges forward with Iron Head as Rotom catches it in Blizzard. Marowak struggles to charge forward, and is blown back defeated. Flint: Oh, harsh! Marowak is unable to battle! The winner is Rotom! Volkner: Whew! Too close. Good job, Rotom. Ian returns Marowak, him displaying a large smile. Ian: Alright. It’s all or nothing now. Type wise, I have one option. Monferno, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Monferno. Monferno: Monferno! Flint: Oh, nice! I can’t wait to see what that Monferno can actually do! Volkner: That thing, huh? Rotom, start with Thunderbolt. Ian: Flamethrower! Rotom sparks and fires a Thunderbolt, while Infernape blocks it with Flamethrower. Ian: Mach Punch! Volkner: Double Team. Then Shadow Ball. Monferno charges forward with a glowing blue fist, as Rotom uses Double Team. Monferno looks around in search for the source, when it is hit from behind by Shadow Ball. Monferno spins and charges in that direction, punching through a clone. Ian: Jump into the air! Then use Flamethrower! Monferno lands on its feet and leaps into the air, being above the field. Monferno breathes Flamethrower, tearing through the clones. One Rotom moves backwards, dodging the attack and firing Shadow Ball. Monferno is hit by the Shadow Ball, Monferno caught in the smoke of the explosion. Ian: Flame Wheel! Monferno falls from the smokescreen in Flame Wheel, slamming head on into Rotom. Rotom is knocked back as Monferno strikes it with Flamethrower. Rotom hits the ground defeated. Flint: Nice shot! Rotom is unable to battle! The winner is Monferno! Volkner: (Sighs) Flint, can’t you be a bit less enthusiastic? You’re supposed to be neutral. Flint: (Chuckles) Sorry about that. Ian: Nicely done, Monferno. One battle left. Monferno: Monfer! Monferno glows pink, everyone gasping. Monferno morphs and evolves into Infernape. Infernape: Infer! Flint: Awesome! Ian: You evolved! Infernape: Infer, fer! Volkner: (Groans) It’s like battling Flint now. Okay, Luxray. Volkner opens a Pokéball, choosing Luxray. Its mane is long revealing it is Male. Luxray: Lux! Ian: Heh. Good thing we have practice beating Paul’s Luxray. Infernape: (Determined) In. Ian: Flamethrower, go! Volkner: Charge. Infernape breathes a powerful Flamethrower, as Luxray Charges with electricity. An electric dome forms over Luxray, taking the Flamethrower attack. Dawn: What happened?! Conway: Charge will power up his next Electric attack, and raises Special Defense. Volkner: And Discharge. Luxray lets off dozens of powerful streams of electricity, electrocuting Infernape and blasting it back. Infernape gets up, ready to go. Ian: In that case, let’s get in close! Flame Wheel! Volkner: Charge Beam. Infernape rolls forward with Flame Wheel as Luxray fires a beam of electricity. The attacks collide and explode, Infernape pushed back. Ian: Mach Punch! Volkner: Charge to Wild Charge. Infernape charges forward with Mach Punch, as Luxray uses Charge. Infernape punches Luxray and causes him to skid back. Luxray then shoots forward, raising his legs up and being encased in electricity. Wild Charge slams into Infernape, an electrical explosion blasting Infernape away. Luxray suffers from recoil damage as Infernape is down on one knee. Piplup: (Supportingly) Piplup! Pip pip Piplup! Conway: Luxray is making each of Infernape’s attacks worthless. Charge Beam has powered up its Special Attack, and he can power up Wild Charge whenever he wants. Dawn: It’s just getting stronger and stronger. Volkner: Discharge. Luxray releases Discharge, electrocuting Infernape. Infernape sparks with paralysis as it drops down to its belly. Ian closes his eyes, as if focusing. Flint: Too bad, kid! Infernape is un… Infernape: In, FER! Infernape stands up, radiating a red aura. The flame on its head grows exponentially, as it faces Luxray down with its eyes closed. Ian and Infernape open their eyes in unison, them being the same. Dawn: Is that? Conway: Blaze! With this evolution, I think they’ve perfected it! Ian: Flamethrower. Volkner: (Interested) Charge to Charge Beam. Luxray uses Charge as Infernape breathes a powerful Flamethrower. Luxray is blasted back by Flamethrower, his body charred. Luxray fires Charge Beam after that, as Ian and Infernape move their bodies in unison, dodging by leaning out of the way. Dawn: Did they?! Conway: In sync?! Piplup: (Amazed) Lup. Ian: Flame Wheel. Volkner: (Panicking) Wild Charge! Infernape blazes forward with Flame Wheel, as Luxray shoots forward with Wild Charge. The two collide, creating a large explosion. Infernape and Luxray stand on the field, Infernape’s Blaze wearing off. Luxray suffers from recoil damage as he drops defeated. Flint is speechless, as Volkner shakes with excitement. Volkner: That’s it. I’m calling it since the ref won’t. The winner is Infernape and the victor Ian! Flint: Huh? Oh, right. Flint rubs the back of his head in embarrassment as Ian runs out to Infernape. Infernape sits down exhausted, as Ian hugs it. Piplup runs out onto the field and gives it a big hug as well. Ian: Congratulations, Infernape. You finally did it. Infernape: Infernape. Volkner walks out to Ian with a wide grin on his face. Volkner: Now that was a battle! I guess I gotta thank you. If not for you, I wouldn’t have seen the possibility of trainers being a match for me. I’ll have to start accepting challenges in the future. Ian: In that case, I’ve got a friend named Crystal who I’ll want you to battle. Volkner: Heh. Sure thing. In the meantime, here. The Beacon Badge. Volkner hands Ian the Beacon Badge, him taking it and putting it in his badge case. Ian: Thank you. Flint: You can now qualify in the Lily of the Valley Conference, which starts up in six weeks. Dawn: Six weeks?! Conway: That’s just enough time to get to Valor Lakefront for the Grand Festival, make our way back here then head off. Ian: Good. I like it. Won’t keep me waiting long. Main Events * Ian battles Volkner and wins, earning the Beacon Badge. He now qualifies for the Lily of the Valley Conference. * Ian's Marowak reveals it knows Iron Head. * Ian's Monferno evolves into Infernape, and masters its Blaze ability. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Volkner * Flint Pokémon * Torterra (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's, evolves) * Infernape (Ian's, evolves) * Piplup (Ian's) * Electivire (Volkner's) * Rotom (Volkner's, Frost form) * Luxray (Volkner's) Trivia * Volkner using Luxray as his final Pokémon matches his team in Diamond and Pearl, and simulates the final battle in the anime. ** I would've had it be Electivire, but I wanted the episode title to match his last Pokémon, with Vs. Electivire already being used. * Despite being a Gen IV Pokémon, Volkner never uses a Rotom in the Gen IV games. The only times he uses one is in Gen V at the Pokémon World Tournament. ** Volkner uses Frost Rotom due to its type advantage against Ground types, as well as Grass types, which resist Electric attacks. * Monferno evolved here due to not featuring an episode solely to its evolution like the anime, and it being knocked out instantly against Flint. * Volkner opens up challenges to regular trainers, Ian requesting that he battles Crystal. * Infernape moving in sync with Ian is a reference to synchro evolution, used by John and his Infernape in Battling in Sync. * Due to Piplup holding an Everstone, all of Ian's other Sinnoh Pokémon that can evolve are now fully evolved. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles